jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Samos' hut
'''Samos' hut' (later called the sacred site) is a location featured in The Precursor Legacy and Jak II. It originally served as the home to Samos Hagai and his daughter Keira in Sandover Village, though after the start of the Metal Head Wars it became a valuable and mysterious location to protect. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Samos' hut housed the Green Sage and his daughter in southern Sandover Village. It contained Sandover's only teleport gate which could teleport via other teleport gates to other sage's huts and Geyser Rock. While in Sandover, Jak and Daxter would receive mission assignments from both Samos and Keira. The hut also contained a lookout at the very top which Samos used to monitor the lurker activity on Misty Island. It is the only location in Sandover Village aside from the Mayor's house to support a turbine. ''Jak II'' Before Jak, Daxter, Samos, and Keira's arrival into the future in Haven City in the opening cutscene, Samos cached the Life Seed in his hut so that his younger self could become a sage and communicate with the earth. After the establishment of Haven City and the Metal Heads' attack on Dead Town, the metal heads were seemingly attracted to Samos' hut, due to the source of eco that was the Life Seed. Younger Samos, then known as the Shadow, protected the hut, referred to as the "sacred site", in order to preserve the Life Seed. After using the Life Seed to communicate with the earth and become a sage, the Shadow went back in time to raise young Jak, cache the Life Seed in his hut again for his younger self, and continue the time loop. Jak and Daxter were once sent on a mission by the Underground to retrieve the Life Seed for Onin to prepare for Samos. It was here that Jak and Daxter realized they were in the future, and that Dead Town was the remains of what was once Sandover Village. Description Samos' hut is a stone-and-mortar two-story apartment located south of Sandover Village (and later central Dead Town). Above the hut is a lookout deck and windmill, topped with a hay-bound roof. Samos' apartment was located at the top of the hut, accessible via a wooden bridge, and contained a teleport gate and various green eco experiments such as plants, tubes, and dripping liquefied green eco. Below Samos' apartment was Keira's apartment, ground-level, where she conducted her mechanic projects such as the A-Grav Zoomer and a trans-pad. She also had a small bedroom located towards the back of the hut. In Jak II, Samos' hut was only accessible after traversing various paths in Dead Town and knocking over a large stone column with the Titan Suit that would serve as a bridge to the hut's entrance. Other appearances * Samos' hut is a playable stage in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' titled "Sandover Village". Gallery Samos' hut exterior concept art.png|Concept art of the exterior. Samos' hut interior concept art.png|Concept art of the interior. References ; Citations ; Notes Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy Category:Locations in Jak II